Vampire Child
by Pan Wolf
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock meet Riley, a vampire. They try to help her, change her nature but bad things are caused....Sorry I suck at summary's....just give it go! I spent ages on it!
1. The Sinnoh Monster

Chapter 1: The Sinnoh Monster

Ash, Dawn and Brock were in Sunyshore City. Brock was looking at the map while Ash and Dawn were talking. Suddenly screams of fear and shouts filled the air.

"Huh?" Dawn and Ash said together.

" Run!!! It's the monster!!!!!" cried the townsfolk. They all scattered in different directions.

" ROOAR!" cried the monster. It was in fact a girl, 1 year younger than Dawn. She had brown, mid-length, curly hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black, knee-length dress underneath a brown cloak.

" Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash called.

" Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika chu?" Pikachu was stopped right in the middle and thrown backwards with massive strength.

" Piplup come on out and use bubblebeam!!!" Dawn cried.

" Pip, lup, lup, lup, lup." Shiny bubbles of blue shot towards her. She broke them immediately. Suddenly the girl collapsed to the ground. Brock picked her up and put her on his back. They took her to an empty field and put her in a tent with Lucario and Onix watching her.


	2. Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

In the Morning

" Urghhhh. Ouch!" The girl cried out. Ash, Dawn and Brock rushed in. " Who are you?" She asked, a velvet wave.

" I'm Ash, this is Dawn and Brock."

" Riley…..Riley Jacobs. Now, If you would excuse me……" She stood up and walked out the tent.

" Hang on a moment! Shouldn't you say Thank-you!" Dawn said, impatiently.

" Why?"

" We helped you!"

" Look!" She turned around. " I am a monster, ok! Unless you want to become like me I would suggest you LEAVE. ME. ALONE! Got that princess?" She turned back round and walked forward again.

" NO ONE CALLS ME PRINCESS!" Dawn screamed. She walked towards Riley and slapped her cheek.

" grooooowwl." Riley growled. She raised her fist and punched Dawn. She slammed back into a tree.

" What are you?" She cried! She stood up.

" A VAMPIRE. OKAY! YOU NOW KNOW WHAT I AM SO LEAVE. ME. THE. HECK. ALONE!" She shouted. She sprinted into the forest as fast as you could. So fast that if you blinked you would miss her.

" Nice going Dawn, you let a vampire loose in Sunyshore City! You are sooo thick!" Ash said.

Later on…

" Please sir! I only have 10 poke!" A velvet wave said.

" well I guess we have a problem then!" He grabbed the girl and tied her up. Ash didn't realise until he saw her it was Riley.

" Sorry sir, my sister here is very forgetful. Now remember Riley, you ask your brother if you need anything." Ash pretended that Riley was her sister. He handed the gentlemen the correct money and walked away with her.

" Riley you can't do that! People will realise that you're a v.a.m.p.i.r.e. You'll get killed for god's sake!"

" Sorry, Brother!" She smirked evilly. She had a plan.


	3. BloodCurdling Dreams

Chapter 3 : Blood-curdling dreams

" _Tick tock little Riley. You don't want your little sister to die, now do you?" said a long black haired stranger. _

" _No I don't Gristerl. Turn me into a vampire instead! Not her. She's six years old!"_

" _Your wish is granted." He leapt forward and bit her._

" No, No, No, No, No, No, No ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Riley struggled.

" Ssssssh! Calm down, Calm down. Wake up! You had a bad dream." Ash comforted.

" It was no dream….it was the past……." She said.

A/N: Sorry such a short chapter. I had 10 minutes!

Vampire Girlfriend.X


	4. Flashback, Fights and Lunch Time

"What?" Ash asked, taking the 12-year-old into his lap.

"It was 113 moons ago…….

"_Teyona? Teyona? TEYONA!" A 12-year old Riley said. Teyona was lying on a white bed with a man with white long hair and an evil look in his face looming over her._

"_Gristerl let her go!!!!!" Riley screamed._

" _But why would I do that Henrietta?" _

" _Please! She's only six years old! Take me instead Bite ME instead."_

I guess you know the rest."

The next day……….

"Guys, Riley have something to say." Ash proclaimed.

"Gristerl, an evil vampire is hunting me and you down to kill, to eat to destroy. Now unless you want to die you must help me destroy him. By the way, I lied, Riley isn't my real name…it's Henrietta Carter but call me Riley." They packed up and started walking again.

Until Riley froze.

"Don't move." She commanded. " He's here. Oh Crap he's coming. RUN! I'll hold 'him off. Hide in the bushes." As Ash and co. went over a Man with Silver eyes and white long hair ran over.

"Henrietta Riley Carter, so good to see you again. How long has it been? A centaury?"

"You count the days! I happen to have a life. Move on, and the war between the clans will stop." She growled. Her eyes turn a fierce red like blood. Suddenly the both lunged forward into a fierce combat. Scratching, biting, punching, kicking, and throwing. The gang were terrified of what would happen to Riley until……

" We shall meet again, Princess of Sky." Gristerl said before levitating up into the sky.

" That was brilliant Riley." Said Ash. As quick as lightening she swiped at him. She was covered in blood…. And so were the others.

Suddenly in a deep, dark, scary voice she said " Lunch Time".


	5. Authors note Please Read

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hi, PuppyLove121 here! Just so you know that I have a few questions that I would like you answer.

Should this story be RileyXAsh or DawnXAsh??????????????

Should Riley be killed but be brought back to life?

Should there be appearances from other people of pokemon?????

Thanks for taking your time to read this and………………….. TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please RXR!


	6. A messed up Riley

Riley breathed deeply, heavily. The flashback started. Her mother…DEAD, Her Father…DEAD her beloved Jem………AFRAID! It pained her. Deeply she felt her head spin and she felt dizzy all at the same time. Ash caught her as she fell. She screamed as she was separated from her human and vampire. Henrietta and Riley. 2 people. 1 death. 1 destiny!


End file.
